Edward Styles, Edward Styles
by harry-edwardxx
Summary: Ella Montgomery isn't one to believe in sappy relationships; they're not her type. That was, until the boy she least expected came to sit down next to her for a little chat.


Ella wasn't one to believe in those sappy relationships where the couples would whisper each other cheesy little compliments and pick-up lines to swoon their partner. She always thought that they were over exaggerating to the point where it almost seemed _fake_ and more of an act than actual passion. 'Prince Charmings', 'the one's' and 'other halves' were never her…type.

Maybe that was just because she didn't have a special someone to share little intimate moments like that with. And yet that still didn't stop Ella to fantasize. Not even that part of her inner voice that told her how pathetic those kind of relationships were could stop her from dreaming about that boy –whom she invented in her mind– that would take her to prom or picnics and tell her how beautiful she was, making her forget about all of her insecurities. And she never thought that maybe one day, she would actually find that someone who would complete her in the way that would make her feel more loved than she ever was.

Ella was one of _those_ girls. Not the ones with the miniskirts that would show half of their arse or the ones with plunging necklines with the full-on cleavages. Neither was she part of those 'gangs' nor the one of those people who would do 'illegal trades'.

No. Ella was… well, _Ella._

She was one of those innocent girls, the sweet one. The one who would sit outside, probably by herself or surrounded by only a few friends, and draw or write until the bell would ring again. The one who you'd _think _has no idea about what's going around yet wouldn't tell her anything either because she seemed so fragile that one cruel truth would shatter her to a million pieces. But she _wasn'_t one of those delicate girls nor was she a 'loner' and everyone knew that.

And everyone also knew who she was. Not because she hooked-up with every bloke or because she had her face plastered on every wall with a 'Prom Queen'. Everyone knew who she was because she had dignity; she respected herself just as much as she respected everybody else. She didn't show off her body to seek attention or try to impress anybody.

And maybe that's why Edward Styles fell in love with her.

Edward moved to America with his two brothers; Harry and Marcel. They all have the same features; curly hair, green eyes, nice smile and cute little dimples. What probably has all the girls going is their thick English accent. They're triplets; they're identical…but not exactly. No one could mistake them for the other.

_Harry_, one third of them, is the cheeky one. He has all the girls wrapped around his finger yet has eyes for only one of them; his girlfriend. His curly hair is always hid behind a beanie, a couple of locks poking from the sides. He's always smirking, being cocky and constantly dropping a wink here and there; that's just how he is.

_Marcel_, the other one third, is well…nerdy but everybody loves him none-the-less. Well _almost_ everybody. He's always so sweet to everybody, even people who don't deserve his kindness. Even though he looks frail and shy, no one gets to bully him or boss him around because of his two brothers. No matter what, they always stand up for each other; that's just how they are. Marcel's also got that signature smirk and that greenness in his eyes that has everyone mesmerized. His curly hair is never let loose, always gelled back and swept across. His thick square glasses are pushed back on his nose every day without exception.

And then there's _Edward_.

Edward is obviously the other, other one third, and he's…different. From anyone's point of view, he seems dark, _dangerous_. His eyes, green like both of his brothers, are a darker shade of emerald, frightening so that with one look towards any one, he could give them shivers. Not any kind of shivers and definitely not the ones that turn you on; no, the ones that make goose bumps rise on your skin and hair stick out in all the wrong places. He has tattoos inked all over his arms, collarbones and neck; from skulls to roses to little phrases that hold an important meaning for him. He's also got a couple of piercings here and there; one above his left eyebrow, a hoop around his nose and a little bead on his bottom lip. What probably make him look so scary are those little ornaments all over his body. To top everything off, he's always in black and drives with his big black Range Rover. But that's to anyone who _doesn't_ know him.

The ones who know Edward know more than his appearance. No one would think that this punk would be like his brothers on the inside. Like the other two, he's got that sexy smirk and the winks to make girls drool. Some girls even just get turned on by him because he's got that dark personality. Unlike Harry, Edward doesn't flirt with girls all the time; he's not a ladies' man. However, when he's got his eyes set on one girl, he'll make her feel like the _only girl in the world_. He might look big and dangerous but when he lets his walls down and people in, they realize how sweet and how much of a gentleman he is.

And the crème de la crème is that he's gorgeous.

He truly is gorgeous. His dark curly hair is always swept back in a quiff, making him look taller than he is –as if being that tall wasn't enough. He's always dressed in a dark V-neck and washed jeans.

Back to my point where Edward Styles fell in love with Ella.

Much to Ella's delight, she didn't meet Edward in chemistry class, nor did she bump into him clumsily and drop her books or any other cheesy way.

No. These two met because one of them had the actual courage to go talk to the other; in this case, obviously Edward being that person.

She usually sits with her group of friends on the farthest table during lunch. They're not much into the gossiping and shit-talking, although that doesn't mean they don't know what's going on.

Obviously Ella knows about the triplets; they're all that people talk about. They're practically everywhere. She doesn't see them much, apart from the few times where she crossed them in the hallways, but she knows for a fact that they're the most gorgeous human beings alive. But there's that one triplet that's caught her eye and she doesn't even know why; the one that's covered in tattoos and piercings –he's the one who she thinks about. Out of all three, she had to pick the most dangerous one yet the most beautiful.

They've made eye contact before –a bit longer than they should have –and without exception, he'd make her blush and look away, embarrassed; embarrassed that a complete stranger could make her feel that way.

Ella was sitting down at her usual table with her friends talking about the most ridiculous thing ever, throwing her head back as she laughed at something absurd. When she brought her head back up, her eyes fell on upon that boy, which much to her surprise, was walking towards her. The petite girl's whole body tensed up, goose bumps rising all over her skin, as that boy was getting closer and closer.

_Edward._

Oh God. He was even more god-like from up close, as she's only ever seen him from the end of the hallways. His green eyes were dancing with amusement, his mouth twitched in a lopsided grin, deep dimples poking in his cheek. His sharp jaw looked as if it could cut and his thick vein was prominent on his neck. He had broad shoulders, squared and keen, making him look bigger and taller. Ella's eyes fell to his tank top that permitted her to see his defined collarbones, although not seeing much skin because of the tattoo coverings.

She tried looked away but when her gaze was brought back to his face, she knew he had caught her. Ella snapped out of it when she realized how pathetic she was being for staring at him for too long. She didn't realize how close he actually was until his deep chuckle rang in her ears.

"It's rude to stare" he snickered with a smirk.

Ella was frozen. She had never heard him talk, albeit she knew that he was English. His voice was deep, raspy, like gravel and it made her shiver. She turned for help from her friends when she realized that they were long gone.

"I'm Edward, Edward Styles," –as if she didn't already know.

She mentally shook her head and forced a tiny smile on her face, "Ella Montgomery".

He sat down next to her, keeping a safe distance as to not _scare_ her. She didn't say anything; neither did he. It was _indeed_ a very awkward situation and the tension in the air was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. However, it didn't stop that shit grin to reappear on his face as he bluntly told her "You're so _fucking_-, you're so beautiful".

Ella was truly shocked by his compliment and blushed furiously. She wasn't the kind of girl that got complimented all the time but it was no secret that she was indeed very beautiful. The girl always wore a minimal amount of make-up, just some mascara and lipstick letting her natural features glow. Her hair was usually styled in a messy bun or let loose where it would hang just above her hips.

She tried to look away but her eyes were glued on his emerald one, charmed by them. She shook her head, declining his compliment, not believing him. He was amused by her reaction, finding it so incredibly cute and sympathetic that a girl with such beauty didn't know how alluring she was. He decided to let it drop, that if they ever went deeper into their recently introduced relationship, he would bring it up and question her.

He smiled at her –the kind of smile that would make his dimples appears –and she couldn't help but smile back. It was contagious –or for that matter _he _was contagious.

Ella felt special, even if it was just a 'you're beautiful'. It made her happy; she was content.

And then the bell rang, ruining their moment, as they got up to go to their lockers to get ready for their next classes. He walked her to hers, because honest, what kind of a jerk would he have been to leave her just like that?

That's _really_ how their relationship started.

From that afternoon, Edward and Ella didn't once cross each other without him winking subtly in her direction or smiling a little lopsided grin. They talked more during lunch, sitting together –_alone_ –at the farthest table where they had met. The first few times were still a bit awkward, seeing as they didn't have much to talk about but they started getting along more as time went by.

And as _more _time went by, Ella couldn't stop her little crush turning into something other than a _little crush_ every time they spent extra time together. Their bond was getting to a certain point where they exchanged telephone numbers and were texting constantly, sometimes even sending each other cheesy little pick up lines as a joke.

Way before she met Edward, Ella didn't believe in _these_ kind of relationships. She had her mind set on something; she even promised herself she would never get involved in them, and yet, she couldn't stop these doubts forming in her head telling her that maybe all those times, she had it all wrong. Maybe Ella was the kind of person to enjoy sappy little intimate moments as long as it was with someone she fancied.

And _never, ever_ had she thought that that person could _ever_ be Edward Styles. She always thought that _those_ kind of people –the ones with the bold tattoos, piercings and scary motor bikes –would have…_different_ girlfriends. Ella didn't know what kind but she knew for a fact that she wasn't that type.

But for all she knew there was that stupid saying where '_every bad boy needs a good girl_'. Edward wasn't exactly a 'bad boy'. Well at least he's never been arrested or anything. Yes, he has badass appearance with the tattoos, the smoking, and the drinking, but those who knew him pretty well also knew that he was actually more like his brothers; cheeky and cute.

Then one of Edward's friends threw a house party at his parents' place, since they were out of town and after a huge mental debate, Edward decided to ask Ella if she'd like to join them on that evening. And of course like all high school parties, everyone was invited and there were no boundaries. Almost everyone was either high or drunk, having the time of their lives with the music blasting through the speakers.

Right when Ella stepped into that house, she was met by the odor of alcohol, weed and sweat as she took a quick glance around the house. People were going at a round of shots in the kitchen, couples were making out –pressed up on the walls or the couches –and finally, in the middle of the living area, there was a sea of intoxicated sweaty bodies dancing to the beat of the blaring music. Scanning each face, her eyes finally fell upon the one she was dying to see.

She walked up to him, tapping his shoulder to catch him attention. He turned around and smirked at her while she greeted him, his brother and the girlfriend.

And everything that was going to happen on that night was going nowhere but uphill.

Neither of them were really dancers but they danced together none-the-less –obviously after she begged him and he only agreed after a couple of shots. Their dancing started out as more of a friendly thing but somewhere along the night things got a bit more _heated_.

Maybe it happened when the music started to get a little bit more _sensual _and the beats started to get heavier. All they could remember was that somehow, they were no longer face to face but his strong chest pressed to her back. Things started to get more sexual as she ground her hips into his crotch, her breath hitching in her throat as she felt his arousal. With his nose, he nudged her face to the side, resting it on his shoulder as he left open mouthed kisses on the newly exposed skin. She had never been in this position before nor had she ever felt this way, but the one thing she was sure of was that she was enjoying it. Her whole felt as if it was on fire_; she_ felt alive. He smirked into the crook of her neck when a strangled moan was released from her throat, but he couldn't take it anymore. He tightly –but not _too_ tightly –griped her hips and swiftly turned her around, urgently pressing his lips to her soft ones. He sucked on her bottom one, _begging_ for permission and he when was granted, he wasted no time to slide his tongue into her mouth, exploring it, but not without a little fight for dominance. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as her hands got lost in his chocolate curls, his going down grab her bottom, pressing her up against his chest. A groan filled her ears as she bit and dragged his bottom lip with her teeth while pulling away, both panting.

And yes, that is how Ella and Edward shared their first kiss and to her delight, it wasn't a cheesy first kiss in the rain or kissing booth. And no, Ella went back home, still a virgin.

They didn't need words to define their relationship, they both knew it; they were together _together_, but taking things slowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was shining, its light beaming through the curtains of his windows. Her head was resting on his broad shoulders, snuggled in the crook of his neck as she placed soft pecks on the skin of his exposed torso. The dim lighting caught all of Edward's facial features, accentuating every one of them. He looked peaceful, almost _vulnerable _in his unconscious state. Awake, he always had a clenched jaw or tensed shoulders, but right there, he looked calm. Ella studied his mesmerizing face; his long lashes resting right upon his cheeks, his mouth slightly parted allowing him to breathe. She smiled as his chest rose every time she inhaled, feeling really lucky. It's been over four months since she got to call him hers, to get to kiss him, to be _his_. And they've been the best four months of her life. Never had she felt more loved and believed in as she was right now, in the arms of this angel, _her _angel.

This angel became her _everything_, in the spam of four months. To her, he was like a god, but to anyone else, he looked nothing like one. She felt sympathetic for him; she felt bad that a person like _this_ could be misunderstood and judged by the ones who only saw him. None of them would think that a bloke covered in tattoos and piercing would be such a sweetheart and gentleman on the inside.

Last night was Ella's _first time_. She always wanted to keep her virginity for when she was sure that it was the right time with the right person. To be honest, she was actually afraid of committing to a relationship because of it. She was scared that the person would either 'force' her into it or maybe even just leave her because they thought that her idea was absurd. But never once did she feel that way around Edward. He respected her and her everything with no excuse. It was no secret that he was experienced in sex and she was forever grateful for his patience.

As she laid in his bed, cuddled into his side, her fingers stroked through his hair, knowing it would soothe him. Slowly she lowered her hand to his face, cupping it as she peppered kisses on his tanned skin, her nose tracing his defined jaw. He shivered and shifted in his sleep, snuggling deeper into her, causing a smile to form on her face. Ella continued her journey to Edward's neck, leaving the lightest kisses of affections when her eyes were met by a deep purple-ish mark. They widened as she realized that last night's events were scared on his skin. She couldn't help but blush as the recent memories replayed in her mind and at the thought of his brothers and friends teasing him about their bedroom activities.

She nuzzled her head back into its initial position, on his shoulder in the crook of his neck, letting her hand fall to his strong chest. She slowly and lightly dragged her index along the inked shapes on his soft skin, wondering if they all had an important meaning behind them. She was _intrigued_ by him and had so many questions to ask him; one of them being about his tattoos.

Never did Ella think that she would find her _special someone_, her _Prince Charming_, her _other half_, and never did she think that her '_the one'_ would be him.

As she lifted her head and lightly traced the shell of his ear, she softly whispered, "_I love you, Edward_".


End file.
